


Dirty Cash

by cuteunni



Category: T-Ara
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Sometimes bad guys are good guys, sometimes





	Dirty Cash

“Deliciously healthy sandwiches you design yourself, we also offer fresh, raw juice and organic wheatgrass.” Hyomin pointed up at the large, lit menu above her head, “All the ingredients are up there.”

 

“I didn’t bring my glasses can you read it to me? Just the smoothie section.”

 

Hyomin sighed as she looked out at the line snaking out behind the woman in front of her. She quickly recited what drinks YoungIn’s Juice bar and Cafe offered. She really wished her boss would break down and buy another register, but that would mean spending money and he had made it clear that if she wanted to keep her forty hours a week she would stop whining.

 

“I can’t believe how many people are in here.” Gayoon complained when she reached the register. Her best friend Soyeon right beside her.

 

“I know right. If this keeps up we’ll have to find another hang out spot.” Soyeon pouted.

 

“And leave me here all by myself with that loser over there?” Hyomin pointed at her boss standing by a line of blenders, “Hurry and order so I can get through this line and take a break.”

 

“Two pineapple, ginger, pear and apple juices please.” 

 

“Why won’t you try something different? We have like ten other combinations.” Hyomin punched in her employee discount then took Gayoon’s money.

 

The two girls bounced to the other end of the long counter, picked up their drinks and sat down in a booth. Gayoon pulled a couple magazines out of her large purse. She slid one across the table not paying attention to where it stopped until the sound of paper fluttering to the floor reached her.

 

“Yah what’s your problem Soyeon? Pick it up.”

 

No movement came so Gayoon extended her leg harshly kicking her in the shin.

 

“Ouch.”

 

“Pick it up.”

 

“Look over there.” Soyeon pointed to the three individuals silently reading the menu near the entrance, “The middle one is so hot and tall.”

 

“No way the one with the red baseball cap is so much better. You would look stupid beside someone that much taller than you anyway.” Gayoon reached down and picked up the magazine then returned to staring blatantly.

 

“Boss man I really need to take a bathroom break. Can you hold down the register for a moment please, please, please.” Hyomin whined with her legs tightly crossed. At the nod of his head she took off for the back room, through the kitchen and into the employee break area where the bathrooms were much cleaner. She put down the lid before sitting down and taking out her cell phone. She sent out a few messages to her friends in the lobby. She received two replies then nothing at all. More than a little angry she washed her hands and stomped into the kitchen. She stopped mid-stride when she spotted a girl crouched behind a prep table. The florescent lights glinted off the gun sticking out of the back of her pants. If her shirt hadn’t ridden up no one would have noticed it. Hyomin looked around at the empty kitchen. Fearing that something very wrong was happening she ran forward and snatched the gun out of the girl’s pants.

 

“Y-yah what’s going on? Are you trying to rob us?” Hyomin held the gun between her shaky hands pointed at in the direction of the girl, “Answer me.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“W-what did you just tell me? I have a gun if you didn’t notice. YOUR gun.”

 

“If you don’t want those three idiots out front to find you I suggest you be quiet and hide behind something. Call the cops if you can.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Ham Eunjung.”

 

“The terrorist?!” Hyomin quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth. The gun clattered loudly against the floor. 

 

“I’m not a terrorist.” Eunjung picked up her gun and quickly pulled Hyomin into the freezer with her. They walked to the very back and squeezed between two racks stacked with boxes of fruit. Eunjung glared at Hyomin. She enjoyed making this loud girl cower. 

 

“What’s going on?” Hyomin finally uttered.

 

“The place is being robbed. I slipped back here to find a phone.”

 

“We’re going to freeze to death. I’d rather die in the warm lobby than in here with a bunch of food and a terrorist.”

 

“Stop calling me that. I’m a gangster not a terrorist.”

 

“Same thing. You inflict pant-pissing terror.” Hyomin didn’t expect such a feminine giggle from such a bad ass gangster like Eunjung. Her family had been ruling in this part of Busan for five generations. They don’t know the meaning of no. They take what they want, do what they want and God have mercy on your soul if you get in their way.

 

“You aren’t going to do anything to me are you?” Hyomin gulped and curled closer to the wall.

 

“I’m trying to help you and this pathetic shop. Don’t you think I’d have already killed you if I wanted to.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Do you have a cell phone?”

 

“I can’t get a signal in here. I’ll need to go back to the break room or something.”

 

“Give it to me.”

 

“No…...ok.”

 

Eunjung exited the freezer and quickly ran out the back door. She placed a broom between the door and the wall preventing it from closing all the way. She thought about calling a ride then tossing the phone back in the building. Something stopped her. That loud girl’s face haunted her mind.

 

“I want the two of you to at YoungIn’s juice bar asap. Be discreet. Come in the back door I’ll be waiting in the freezer. There is a hostage situation in the front of the building.” Eunjung hung up the phone and returned to the freezer.

 

“I called for help.”

 

“You have a gun. Why can’t you take them out?”

 

“It’s three against one. I shoot one and at least two shoot me.”

 

“It would be a good death. Your last act would have been a very noble one.”

 

“Shut up before I regret not shooting you.”

 

Two minutes of complete silence was all Hyomin could handle. She slowly got her feet and attempted to leave her corner. Eunjung pulled her back down with surprising strength. Hyomin tried it again but wasn’t able to even stand this time. She slapped at the hands holding her down pitifully. It wasn’t even enough to turn the skin red.

 

“What are doing?”

 

“I’m cold. I want to hide in the break room.” Hyomin moved her hands from slapping Eunjung’s arms to slapping her head, “Let me go.”

 

“I told you some one is coming for us. We have to wait here.”

 

“My lips are blue I checked them with my phone. I refuse to let these wonderful, kissable lips fall off because of frost bite!”

 

“As if.” Eunjung scoffed. A small rumble echoed through their ears.

 

“It wasn’t me!” Hyomin immediately yelled as soon as their eyes met.

 

“I know that.” Eunjung rolled her eyes. The freezer door opened revealing two grinning faces.

 

“Boram fails at picking locks.” The taller of the two said.

 

“Yeah well it was Jiyoon who blew it up. She fails at being sneaky.” Boram tattled. 

 

“Both of you shut up. I propped the door open for you.”

 

“That was shortie’s fault. She tripped into the door.”

 

“Only because your big foot was in the way!”

 

“Out of your whole terrorist group you called these two?” Hyomin shook her head sadly, “We might as well have surrendered.”

 

“It’s a gang. G-A-N-G. And yes they are going to be of some use in this situation.” Eunjung took her wrist and lead everyone quietly to the break room. They closed the door and set up a small barricade, “Jiyoon go asses the situation. Be careful they probably heard the explosion.”

 

“Easy.”

 

“Boram what did you bring?”

 

“Small stuff. I thought if we brought out the big guns it would be overkill. Jiyoon of course has her explosives.”

 

“Two people have been shot.” Jiyoon walked into the room looking grim, “Both are dead. They are looking for something. This isn’t just a robbery.”

 

“Did you get a look at any of their faces?” Eunjung asked.

 

“Nope all of them are wearing masks. They don’t seem organized at all. Two of them keep arguing.”

 

“Alright you two block the kitchen door. Then find a good spot to take these guys out. I’ll join you in a minute.” Once her friends left she turned around to face Hyomin, “We’re going to leave immediately after killing them. Do you want to come with us?”

 

“Do I want to stay here and wait for the cops or bum a ride with a bunch of terrorists?” Hyomin said sarcastically.

 

“You can’t tell them I was here. The cops are looking for any reason to arrest me.” She took a deep breath and stepped closer, “What’s your name?”

 

“Park Hyomin.”

 

“Come with us. We’ll all go shopping or something. As you know I have a lot of pull around these parts, I get a pretty discount in all the stores.”

 

“I don’t get paid until next week.”

 

“I’ll pay.”

 

“Alright. You’re going to regret it though.” Hyomin grinned.

 

Eunjung laughed. She knew this girl would blab to the police if she left her here. Buying her a few clothes should keep her quiet for a while. Bribery works better than threats some times. Eunjung joined Boram in the kitchen. She examined the blockade then pulled her gun out. All three of them peeked into the lobby. They each aimed at one of the men and fired at the count of three. After affirming their targets were dead they ran to the back door. Eunjung grabbed hold of Hyomin and they all piled into Jiyoon’s silver Mercedes.

 

“Why did all three of you get in the back seat?” Hyomin asked, “Why did you call these idiots?”

 

“Jiyoon drive the car.” Eunjung ordered.

 

“Haha sorry I forgot.” Jiyoon quickly crawled into the drivers seat and started the car.

 

“Aish you should screen people before admitting them into your gang. I’m surprised you haven’t been arrested yet.” Hyomin complained.

 

“Yeah me too.”


End file.
